nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semyon
Archive Semyon Semyon Semyon Go on chat. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 15:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Important, PM me as soon as you go on. ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 17:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and have a nice wikibreak! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote, I look forwards to working hard with you again this year. :) oh and enjoy your wikibreak I'm kind of on one myself but I have to come back, the lure of Lovia is too strong... :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 19:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Join? There are early talks heating up for a coalition to strengthen and empower states and allow the people to help there states. We could always do with some independents and other members to have a broader coalition :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sevens Political Landscape I'm just going over the states and I was wondering if you could tell me the kind of political landscape that exists over the State of Seven. What I'm wondering about is their social policy opinion (going from conservative to balanced to progressive) and their economic policy opinion (going from interventionist to centrist to liberalist) and their opinion on devolution (whether they are okay with the current situation, favour it, are against it or are even as far as being separatists). If you can it'd be great if you could go in depth about the different areas and their position on these points. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) CPL.nm I'd like to request a TNCT article on the CPL.nm and possible all of leftism on Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Sorry to bother you, but could you please send me the citizenship survey. I've been around for almost four days now and am very keen to participate in Lovian society. Thank you very much. Sincerely, Marcel Cebara Frijoles333 (talk) 07:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Newspaper I must say, your revamping of The Noble City Times is fantastic, it looks really good and with the new news columns it's a real fantastic update. Can't wait for more. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also brilliant work with the Northern Telegraph, adding it to the Newspapers page now, fill in the information when you're ready. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 12:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) --Semyon 13:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Wonderful http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Hurbanova_Novine?curid=10605&diff=154287&oldid=154279 - It's a miracle :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Where would you be without me? :P --Semyon 14:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I love you too --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, I can update my poster now. :P --Semyon 14:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Semyon, why did you vandalize my pages at Tagog? I thought you were more mature than that. :( 77topaz (talk) 20:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I admit that if I'd done this in Lovia it wouldn't be acceptable. However, Tagog is explicitly an authoritarian wikination - the way I see it, therefore, is that while you're free to create an opposition movement, you can't complain (complain OOC, I mean) if repression occurs. Also, given that you adapted my basic idea of an assassination, and even wrote a newspaper article about it, it seems rather unfair to describe it as vandalism, let alone make arguments in terms of my 'maturity'. --Semyon 06:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I wrote that after I wrote this. :P And with "maturity", I was comparing to other users and their behaviours. 77topaz (talk) ::I don't really see how it makes a difference, unless you've now changed your mind about it being vandalism. @maturity: I'm not sure what you mean. --Semyon 06:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, "vandalize" may not have been exactly the right word, but it is similar to "unauthorised edit". @Maturity: From 4kant or Oos, who'd started the whole dictatorship and military/blocking threat thing, I would've expected something like an assassination, but not really from you, who I hadn't seen taking part in such "games". 77topaz (talk) 07:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh right, I misunderstood you completely. Well, I'm glad you had such a high opinion of me, but I'm afraid it was a false one. :P --Semyon 12:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well you might want to be careful over there, given that there are some people who have mentioned military activity against Tagog. HORTON11: • 13:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Semyon, order is being restored. Let this event be cannon, it will be a nice way of showing that Lovia isn't going to be thrown into months of conflict over one small thing anymore. Plus the Militias are being told to step down or be arrested, so demilitarisation is happening, criminals are being arrested and Donia will probably be put behind bars for this. While I understand you are quite against the whole conflict, it shall be over soon with a trial and with a sentence. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... there is the referendum in the First Chamber now, which means the coup may have lasting effects. Plus, there's the SCA, who want to hold a trial for Donia in Charleston. There's also still the threat of invasion from Burenia, and even Tagog, and the civil problems in those nations (instability seems to be growing in the IWO). 77topaz (talk) 07:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Instability may be growing in Burenia and Tagog but in Lovia we have proved we can weather the storm. And the SCA are not the government and Donia wronged the capital more than anything, he will be held for trial in Noble City. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) NPP Your first political party is something I'm seeking :P The Newhaven People's Party is idle and I want plans for it to merge though into a nationwide centrist political party. (Info at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/RLP) It's also apart of my transition away from the limelight. Hopefully you let it merge, otherwise it'll become a good freind. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Then again you havent edited since May 1st :/ hopefully you come back. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :) --Semyon 15:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks...I'll make the appropiate edits when the time comes :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Finally, thanks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Law Semyon, with the new devolution laws, it brought to my attention that we have no Seven State Law... I was thinking that we stated that Seven does not have State Councils, and I think we should set voting age at 18 is Seven. What do you think of setting up state taxes as well? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seven was actually the first state to set up a state council, so we can thank Semyon for that. Seven State Council. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) As TM points out we already have a Council. Thanks for the observation about the state law - I'm open to the idea, but wouldn't really know where to start. I agree about the voting age, though. :) --Semyon 18:54, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :You could look to other State Laws for inspiration. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I have the feeling that will happen, or just "copy-passing" that most states will have similar legislation with the same language, which is fine just pointing it out :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Haahhaa, unfortunately, Oceana has the most complete law, so we can't copy-paste :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::And theres only 5 laws :P yet the devolution initative is strongly within me. So expect to be coming to Clymene by...ummm just wait till next state elections. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know, I'll give it some thought. --Semyon 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Also Can i remove Denis Grigorev from "his" house in Novo. He isn't an OOC person, and I want to move there :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah that's fine. :) --Semyon 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Semyon, I thought that Seven did its elections via districts like Sylvania? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm writing the Seven State Law right now. I'm still working on it. I copied Oceana's, so it's not correct at the moment... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 21:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) -Sunkist- Hi. It looks like the -Sunkist- account was disabled at his request last fall. So it was not a result of any wrongdoing on his part. At that time there was a bug and not all accounts stayed disabled; his appears to have remained open for him to use despite the flag on it. I have cleared the disabled flag; if he wishes the account disabled properly he can contact us again. -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) AFAIK I have no residences in Sylvania. --Semyon 09:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, this was just a general check. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. :) --Semyon 10:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Settlements Would it be okay with you if I added: *Ryebachye *Csongur As settlements on the map? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 10:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can we go for Willard instead of Csongur please? --Semyon 10:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, I'd like to have one called Long Brook on either British Island or Love Island. I don't mind which. --Semyon 10:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I prefer British Island :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure, I will implement your suggestions. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 11:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) While you're here, could you vote in the User:Kunarian/State Elections please. Any support would be happily welcomed. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Contra --The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. :P I'm still rather unsure about the matter. I suppose it would be better to have an active monarch, but I don't know if this is a good way to go about it, and I would prefer a republic, tbh. I'll rethink my vote. :) --Semyon 19:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::It's okay man I respect your decision, of course for you to rethink it would be glorious. As for the King, it would be Prince Sebastian and I have already begun to improve his article, expanding it into something worthy for a royal. As for a republic, a president would also be rather costly as Kunarian pointed out and the royal family is quite a nice thing culturally I suppose. But in it's current unactive form, useless. Anyway, I am curious what you will vote. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Semyon, I would want you to seriously reconsider at least your anti-monarchy vote; mainly for practical reasons (who is gonna clean up all the mess..). The Lovian monarchy has been abolished before, with the notable exception of the page Lovia, not a single page was updated to match the republican state of the country... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Good ol' times Fun to see how your first two edits fucked up the entire Pub: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub?diff=prev&oldid=60254 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Not quite sure what I did. But it looks bad. --Semyon 16:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :: :P Anyway, if you're a chemist, you know how to make drugs? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::In theory. :P --Semyon 19:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::You can also make a bomb in theory? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Me on Wikination - Me IRL. :P --Semyon 14:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So the pictures of Semyon are actually of a German politician called Marcel Huber? The pictures of Marcel Cebara are actually of the Irish secretary of Transport Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@Semyon: Are you that old already? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured First of all I wish to thank you for your support and your help in editing pages. This has been most appreciated. I'm very glad we have been able to find the middle ground in this situation, and that we managed to find a scenario in which Dimitri abdicated which we all find agreeable Now as for the page on our new King, I for one think it would be a good thing to have this article elevated to featured status. For this it would have to be both expanded and improved, and in order for us to do so I suppose it needs some expanding and some polishing. Perhaps you'd be willing to help me out here? For neutrality's sake and to bring in some nuance, I would appreciate having a second and possibly third party work more on the King's political views, personal life perhaps and his background and previous functions. So that if anyone would disagree, I would not be the sole person responsible for the page and the King, and his lifestory would be one a majority of us can agree on. So far this seems to be the case but one can never be too certain. May I count on your help? Yours truly, :King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm happy to help with the polishing and 'neutralising,' not so much the expanding though, as I'm rather busy IRL at the moment. :) --Semyon 18:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. Your help would be most welcome. Also, on the matter of the LoS, it is small as of now especially with Alex out of the picture but by including Arthur III's natural descendents we would elevate the royal family to healthy size once more. Also take note, Sebastian's wife is currently expecting their second child so the family's expanding right now. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hey in the Infobox on King Sebastian's page it still says he's a prince. I'm happy to correct it :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, go ahead. :) --Semyon 19:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Done! Does anyone think the new king needs a haircut? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) LoS Hello Semyon, sorry about my addition of the Bradly-Lashawns to the LoS, I didn't realise that such an agreement had been made. I only added them because TMV asked me to, in order to make the LoS longer. Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :That's ok, I didn't mean to imply any criticism of you. :) When the Bradly-Lashawns were created in 2010, BastardRoyale agreed that they should never be part of the LoS, because Dimitri was worried about constitutional problems. If Philip had been in the LoS he would have become king in 2007 rather than Dimitri, and also he'd have become king after Dimitri's resignation instead of Sebastian. Even now it'd be awkward to explain if they're in the LoS, since it would mean they left the LoS and then rejoined it immediately after Sebastian's coronation, which the Constitution doesn't technically allow. --Semyon 19:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe we can make some changes however, through changing the constitution on the matter. We ought to do this by the book of course but I still see including them as a valuable and important step to take. I insist on elevating their status through lawful means. We'd say this only happened after Dimitri stepping down, and no sooner. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 23:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::The constitution already allows for them to be in, if they had chosen to be part of the LoS. They've opted out though. --Semyon 13:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe Philip has but George I could still elevate to the status of princehood. It is not like the user responsible has been around anyway so there isn't really anyone to protest against their inclusion, if we are to do it in a legally viable way. I wish to elevate both sons, their sons and daughters and the son of Princess Lucy-Anne to prince- and princesshood. Princess Elizabeth, meanwhile, is to wed Prince Karl of Brunant later this month and is with child. All this ensures the survival of the Royal Family for decades to come, as at a larger size it is less fragile and prone to change. A larger an growing Royal Family ensures growth and makes it less likely to die out any time soon. This is the goal, and this can be achieved through including the bastard children in the LoS. I believe this to be only fair given the fact they were excluded on really old-fashioned reasons, and the Royals are supposed to be extremely progressive here in Lovia. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 10:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::As someone born to unmarried parents, I believe that illegitimate children should also be included on the LoS Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 10:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Come on chat please Frijoles :D --Semyon 10:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Archive http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3AThe_Pub%2FArchive&diff=165804&oldid=159295 Don't forget to add that link when archiving :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops, thanks for spotting that. --Semyon 16:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry I couldn't chat earlier- I was out with some friends! What was your suggestion? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I thought we were your friends :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course you're all my friends :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Then why don't you go out with us? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Because flights to the Netherlands are expensive :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then take a boat :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oos. :/ --Semyon 13:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon: So what was your idea then? :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 13:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Mortensen Just out of interest, Semyon, who are these Mortensen kids that you've added to the LoS? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Horton created them some time ago, and I came across them again recently here, so decided to add them together with their mother Helena. :) --Semyon 19:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds cool, but why weren't they included until now? :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really know, I think they were just forgotten. Originally TM was against them existing, but I thought that was more to do with the articles being stubs than anything else (see this discussion). They also were omitted from other pages - for instance Arthur II didn't have his third son James listed till now. --Semyon 19:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well I definitely think they should be included- it would just unrealistic and illogical if they weren't Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Feline problems? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Rumble in the Royal Jungle Let's get it on. We got our judges, we got our court, we got our people ready. It's own man. Shit's going down. This is the moment we decide whether I'll be an Arthur, or a Lucas. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 08:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Polygamist King Found some dirt on Philip. Plenty more where that came from. Also gave quite a few speeches, some longer then others. Get inspired. Gotta top it even haha. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 19:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) My talk page Why did you delete my talkpage!? Elections Can non-users (characters) participate in your Seven State Elections? Wabba The I (talk) 19:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :No, just people who have a residence in Seven. :) --Semyon 10:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) King Hi my friend! I know you the best as a good and regional politician with interest in people. And I am now asking your support in my political campaign for being the new Kings Governor. Vote Lewis! Vote CCPL! Vote Kings! Vote yourself! Wabba The I (talk) 16:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go on chat, please. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 15:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Football and citizenship What's your take on nationalizing footballers for the national team? I only ask cause goalkeeper Amadeus Kunter was in Lovia some time playing (maybe enough for citizenship?), he's won't play for Brunant anymore and Lovia could sure use all the talent possible as WFC qualifiers have started. HORTON11: • 16:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, actually. Shall we write a nationality law? --Semyon 17:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::We should. In Kunter's case, he's resided in Lovia for over one year, owns property and works, and those criteria should be sufficient for citizenship. HORTON11: • 18:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe that FIFA has its own standards for determining whether players are eligible to play for a national team (regardless of citizenship), we should probably follow those. 77topaz (talk) 19:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Unded FIFA rules Kunter could not play for Lovia due to having played for Brunant at the senior level from 1998 to 2005. Only Stefan El-Zein would have been eligible to play for Lovia but has since appeared for Brunant's senior side. But, Lovia isn't a FIFA member (to my understanding) and the WFC isn't a FIFA tournament wither, so it could go both ways as if we follow FIFA rules or not. HORTON11: • 20:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Back Are you sure you're back? :o --OuWTB 15:11, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway, in case you decide of being sure: Welcome back! :P --OuWTB 15:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Kings State Council Elections Hello there, Resident of Kings! Candidacies for the Kings State Council elections, will be open here tomorrow at 7am GMT. Check out the Kings State Law for full rules. Good luck! 'Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 15:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey If you're there, come to Brunant chat please. Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 18:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You still gonna vote for your uncle in the elections? :o --OuWTB 12:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe. :o --Semyon 22:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Mayhaps you should not neglect your conservative family though :P --OuWTB 11:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your vote :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :o If I were pro-gay rights, you would've been proposed today :P --OuWTB 15:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :o Are you secretly in love with Semyon? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:04, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Secretly? :o I'm openly in love with ♥Semyon♥ :P --OuWTB 16:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Good thing you don't live in Tagog. --Semyon 22:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, sure. Good thing I ain't married or die-hard Christian :P --OuWTB 14:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Thanks, and I will remove the links to the page. I just needed that done to fix a few loose ends, as Wabba and I are working on a super-duper expanded line of succession. Not easy, but there are about/over 500 people listed and 381 in exact order. HORTON11: • 17:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :That looks slightly frightening. Good luck with it! --Semyon 01:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It kinda does. I would never have attempted that on my own and I was happy with the 60-something person official line, but Wabba went all out to get that done. HORTON11: • 14:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Vyqir! Semyon, måstes prÿñwi bàka. Lovia needs you :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:58, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nei, baka neprinem. :P There's not enough nonsense in Lovia these days. It used to offer the perfect combination of politics, history, linguistics, culture and stupidity. :P --Semyon 01:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::But what if the level of nonsense increases if you return? :o --OuWTB 09:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Semyon, what are you talking about? We've still got politics, history, linguistics, culture and stupidity :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Veliki teka se muchapati, Kitokant. :P @Oos: that's indeed possible. :P --Semyon 17:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::I have an idea for increasing the level of nonsense, politics, history, linguistics, culture and stupidity: make a mykefötakavíhki Limburgish-based creole, design a history for it, make up some takavíhki-local-language feast, and have the Congress debate whether this overly takavíhki language should become contralegislative :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Nonsense's already increasing, I'm sure ðättĺl continue if you stay :P ::::::I think a Burenian creole would be better. :P --Semyon 18:35, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::If we want the creole to be ridiculously takavíhki (which is required if we want stupidity :P) we'll need it to be based on either Limburgish or Timemasterdijålekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::OK, so: about 1900 many speakers of the Timemasterdijalekt are forced to flee Burenia because their dijalekt is so takaviki. :P They end up in Lovia, which provided the perfect surrounding for flourishing and growth of the creole's takavikiness. :P --Semyon 18:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Agreed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::RTP wants them out of the country of course :o --OuWTB 06:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::That's the contralegislatification bit I was talking about :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:48, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I just mentioned RTP is part of that though :o --OuWTB 16:20, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Good :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) So... :P --Semyon 01:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Qwáwèçärg áàkrêgub åfsadíüg skïrüpkäí üdfìn ûbèkh ùíhårbvu küräúrg îûgzacïr umnîxçüùúb jî! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Ságo traditionálki Timemasterdijålekt? :o --OuWTB 07:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Ságo imitàtsia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC)